


Angst Promts

by GoodeyeCyborg



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Angst, Like Super Bad, Megatron is bad, Sorry about Wheeljack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-11-18 07:36:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18116249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodeyeCyborg/pseuds/GoodeyeCyborg
Summary: Filled angst requests from my writing blog robotfucker06





	1. After the Trial

The trial had been a farce. He didn’t know what else he had expected but it hadn’t been Megatron essentially getting a slap on the wrist. He had hoped this would be it. That there would be some kind of closure. That was why he’d gone. Hell, that had been why he testified. Now though, the ordeal had been over for hours and it only just hit him. 

Megatron would almost certainly return. 

Starscream had gone and faced down the mech who had made his life a nightmare for nothing. His wings and hands trembled violently. His tanks churned unpleasantly. What would happen to him this time when Megatron came back? 

Would he finally kill him? 

An agonizing lump formed in his throat. No. Megatron wouldn’t kill him. He’d never gotten that lucky. What he would do was remind him every day, either with his words, or his fists that he had failed. Again. Just like everything else. He had failed. 

Megatron was right, and always had been. He was stupid. He was so stupid to think that this one sure thing would work. Starscream’s fists tightened and pressed hard at either side of his helm. His optics squeezed shut tight. Coolant threatened to spill from them. He swallowed down any sobs that might escape from his aching throat. 

Stupid, miserable failure. He was all talk and nothing else. That’s all he had ever been and damn if he hadn’t deserved everything that had been done to him. Obviously, Megatron hadn’t been that bad, otherwise he would have been punished, right? 

He flinched violently as a hand landed on his shoulder. The gentle sensation jolted him back to reality. 

“Woah, sorry Starscream.” Wheeljack withdrew his hand. 

Starscream looked up at him from his seat. He couldn’t remember finding his way to the couch, nor could he remember draping a blanket over his shoulders. That must have been Wheeljack’s doing. “Its fine.” 

Wheeljack sat beside him and pulled him into a hug. “Ya did well today. I know it probably doesn’t feel that way, but its true.” 

Starscream clung to him, apparently starved for gentle touch. “It doesn’t.” His voice cracked, “I spoke up and- and nothing. It changed nothing.” 

“Yeah. But you did it.” 

“He’ll come back, Jackie. He’ll be back and you can’t be around me when he does.” He sat up. Couldn’t get too used to these good things. They were only temporary. 

“I’m not gonna leave you here if he does. We’ll figure it out.” His hand cupped Starscream’s cheek, making the seeker melt. “I promise.” 

For one of the very few times in his life, Starscream believed another mech. Completely. 


	2. When Ratchet Left

The silence that hung in there air was heavy. Oppressive. It pressed down on his shoulders, bending his spinal struts. His throat ached with feelings he didn’t dare to name. Pharma turned to confirm that Ratchet wasn’t there any more. Of course he wasn’t. The space his friend had been standing in moments ago was agonizingly empty. Pharma turned back around and went back to work. That’s what professionals do. They work. They focus. 

Yet his mind couldn’t help but wander. Always back to the same thing it often did. Far more often than he would have liked. Ratchet. The old bastard couldn’t even be bothered to say goodbye? Couldn’t be bothered to tell him good luck with Delphi?  Didn’t have a word to say. After all the time they spent together. Ratchet just marched in and told him he was leaving and left. He could die! Ratchet could die and Pharma wouldn’t know. 

His throat tightened and his hand rushed to his face. Fingers pinched at the bridge of his nose. The slight sting distracted him for a second. He was alone. Now and possibly forever. His only friend was gone. Likely forever. He slammed his palm against the table he’d been working at. 

It had been nothing, to Ratchet any way. For Pharma though, Ratchet had been his world. He’d been the first mech not to look at him weirdly over being a flight frame in the medical field. Ratchet had been the one who had helped him stay in the field even when it seemed like nobody else wanted him there. For so long they’d been inseparable. Until Ratchet began to get closer to Prime and rose alongside him, leaving Pharma behind. Still, the jet had hoped he still held some part of his companions spark. 

He hated himself for thinking of all of this now. The flood of memories washed over him, flowing faster and faster as they often did when loss was concerned. Each brought with it another. Unbidden, loathsome tears had sprung to his optics. There was a desperate, lonely, longing that filled every inch of his spark. Ratchet was gone with Optimus Prime and was likely to never return. All he wanted, more than anything, was to return to a time when they would fall into Ratchet’s berth and he would wake up with his helm resting on the other’s chest. Those gentler, simpler times had been the only occasions he had ever felt his struggles had been worth it. 

In the end they hadn’t.

In the end he had been nothing more than a fling for an older mech who wanted to feel young again. If he had been more than that he wouldn’t have been cast aside the way he’d been long before now. 

Yet again he was alone. 

Pharma wiped his face angrily and straightened his back. With Ratchet gone he had no reason to turn down the relatively dangerous position Prowl had offered him at the Delphi facility. Maybe being a CMO would be enough to catch Ratchet’s eye. If Ratchet ever came back. Besides, what did it matter? He was nearly out of things to live for any way. 

 


	3. Megatron Came Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to the first chapter, it goes without saying this is sort of an AU

“Why should I believe you? You can find these anywhere.” Starscream sneered, shoving the grey Autobot badge across the table back to Megatron.

“You don’t have to believe me.” Megatron stood and made his way to where Starscream sat. He bent close to him. The seeker’s wings trembled violently, and he knew Megatron could see it. He hated that he couldn’t control those instinctual reactions.

“I don’t. This could be anyone’s. Besides, why kill Wheeljack? He’s just a scientist.” Dread began to curl its fingers around his throat. This was exactly what he had been afraid of! Why he’d begged Wheeljack to leave him. Of course Megatron would go after him. It was exactly his brand of sadistic.

He gripped Starscream’s collar plating and pulled him upright. “Because you’re mine.” 

Starscream’s hands shoved at the warlord’s forearm. “I’m not going anywhere with you. I have a planet to run. You know, the thing you couldn’t do.” 

Megatron dropped him, shaking his head. “Your friend thought he was brave too. Told me I couldn’t have you. That I had already failed. Until I started ripping things off. Scientists have very sensitive hands, as I am sure you know. The poor fool should have known better than to get involved with someone like you. If I hadn’t killed him, your idiocy surely would have. See, you opened your mouth and sucked up to Prime because you thought they would kill me. You thought there wouldn’t be a single consequence to your actions. I deserve their pity?” He sneered. “Pathetic. They cared so little for you and what you had to say that they just let me go. You failed because that is the only thing you’re good for.” 

His spark sank. Wheeljack. He should have run! Why did he stay with him? He was a good thing that Starscream hadn’t deserved. And now, he was almost certainly gone. Just one more thing Megatron stole away from him. “I haven’t failed.” He snapped, defiance rising in his chest, “I run the whole planet! They look up to me! They love me and half these people don’t even remember your name!” His voice shook with what he was only half sure was rage. 

Without warning he had been knocked to the floor. He tried to push himself off the ground but there was a foot pressed into his back. “You have failed. Your people will not mourn you because, at the end of the day, you’ll only just be Starscream. This,” Megatron pressed down harder, “Is where you belong. You and me are leaving together.” He lifted his foot and turned back to the table. 

Starscream scrambled up onto his knees. Standing was out of the question as his head wouldn’t stop spinning. “Why? Why not just kill me?” Coolant welled up in his optics. He made no effort to wipe them away. 

Megatron knelt in front of him. He pressed the Autobrand into Starscream’s chest. It stuck there. Glaring in its grey hue. Wheeljack or not, the mech who this had belonged to was dead. “Because every single day, for the rest of your life I want you to look at that badge and remember. Remember that you failed to be a leader at every single turn. That you couldn’t even condemn a dead mech. That the only mech you ever trusted died with his spark in my hand because he made the mistake of thinking you were worth anything. His blood is on your hands. You’ll have to live with that. You’ll live with the same shame I have since that farce of a trial.” 

Panic closed his throat. There was no way out of this. There was no escape from Megatron. He had known that, in the back of his mind. He had always known. His gaze was unfocused. This had to be a nightmare, but the throbbing pain in his cheek reminded him that he wasn’t. 

“And deep down.” He jabbed a finger into Starscream’s chest, “You know you deserve this.” 

“Yes, sir.” He muttered, utterly resigned to his fate. He deserved it after all, didn’t he? If he hadn’t, they would have listened to him before. Besides that, it was his fault Wheeljack was gone. For no other reason, he deserved whatever Megatron had planned for him. 

 

 


End file.
